megamanreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Aen
Current Background The exact circumstances of Aens creation are unfortunately blacked out in reports, assumingly because of the events that occurred during his escape from the training lab he was stationed in for final check-offs. Speculation would lead one to believe Aen was created to do construction(Or Demolition given his explosive personality) but somewhere between activation and the training-course he experienced a "Glitch" in his rampant free-thought that made him decide: "...I dont want that..." and literally blasted his way to freedom still half-finished. Once outside Aen found himself already knees-deep in the seedy underworld of the real world. Being blacklisted from construction and demolition(Lacking certifications tends to do that... ) Aen could only turn to petty crimes as a simple thug to scrape by to get the required parts of "Finish" himself as he felt he needed. Eventually, after a few rotten deals and situations; one of which involved the murder of a human , Aen had to seek shelter in the company of the UMA. Not exactly a 100% secure and trustworthy group... but at least they give no-questions-asked jobs and pay; a few of the girls associated with it are nice too... if they weren't usually leaning towards being totally insane and crazy. It's been hinted at that the human-killing situation that gained him his Maverick status was in the 1st degree and made via choice. The full exacts are still unclear, the only known blabbing regarding it is: "That pimp deserved it." showing Aens single currently known animosity towards specific kinds of illegal street-activity that apparently occurs in the Omega District. HSM Rising: Train on Beach, Meet "Vixen" Introduced off the bat raising a ruckus with Burn Rooster, Aen loafed around during the routine training regiment and generally caused a small scene and made less than nice remarks about a specific individual. When the at-the-time leader, Galahad, showed up and challenged the cocky moron, Aen backed out cowardly after putting up the front of just being disinterested in the fight. After narrowly biting that ''bullet Aen became introduced to Anurla, mistaking the male for a woman and promptly being led on as a gag. After a short exchange and comedy of error he was soon introduced to the mercenary Radon and the two almost got into a brawl on the beach with Galahad circling back around to join in and-or stop the brawl. With Radon being led off by Avice and Galahad leaving, Aen stormed off to vent his anger into the sand and thusly, created a large crater and participated in his own form of "Time out" at its bottom. After a chance meeting with a mettuar(With Anurla hanging around as well) Aen met one of the members of Vixen, Cree, and promptly got a whack across the head via her tail to hand her back the mettaur Anurla had conveniently throw his way to look at. After a rather awkward introduction An experienced a momentary fit of depression after Cree took more interest in the what-he-thought a girl compared to him. When he was finished yelling into the sand he went back and attempted to assist the stuck-in-a-hole Cree(And one-up Anurla in the process) out of her entrapment before promptly meeting the one sand-dolphin that belonged to another member of Vixen as it blocked him ''and Anurla. After recollecting himself from that experience he was promptly introduced to the other 2 girls of Vixen, Rosamund and Teles, the former making his embarrassed from her eye batting towards him. His reality was promptly shattered when the bee-queen reploid revealed that Anurla, her brother, was in-fact a guy and Aen had been getting close to intimate and led on by a man. The events after that could only be described as an information overload as Aen blacked out on the beach where he stood. After waking up roughly the next day, Aen was told to fill in his hole and fled away from Galahads Island after hearing about and seeing the returned Sigma started his re-ruling over UMA. Snatching an "Illegal" teleport device he bounced into Able City and began a long and evasive bar and club-crawl. Making his life one big party of reploid-alcohol, partying and fights. So he'll claim anyway... Shattered: Survive and-or Evade "Capture"-Hitomi Following his 6-month "Defect" from UMA Aen enjoyed life as a party of drunken, violent splendor. On the one late morning-into-noon following a massive hangover Aen had a small outburst at a little dive in The Hub. The explosion of action spurred the attention of the Maverick sent to hunt him down and drag him back to Galahads castle, Hitomi, and the two started a brawl. As the brawl carried out into the streets Kizuku and Lily arrived on scene in an attempt to have lunch at the diner in peril. Kizuku got involved against the two mavericks and the fight escalated through the streets and alleyways. Eventually the fight came to a climax with Aen attempting to go for the Ridechaser Kizuku and Lily came in on. When he was finally able to get within reach of the Chaser Hitomi fired at Lily, who'd been sitting on the chaser. Aen stepped into the line of fire and lost both of his forwarm gauntlets form the repeated damage to them. While not an official ally of Kizuku, the action gained him a momentary truce with the woman reploid and the human as Hitomi was "Chased off" via a recall order from Galahad back at UMA. Hitomi left vowing to return and finish the score. Aen checked on lily and promptly agreed to go back to MHHQ under the impression he would be free to go after a repair job. He was promptly thrown into a makeshift Brig. Olympus: Enjoy Your Stay at the Brig- Blank, OVER, Allegretto After being repaired, Aen was shoved into the brig with the faceless Blank and odd OVER. The the week following Lily routinely visited and left Allegretto to try and curb Aens "Cabin Fever" while the Maverick Hunters try to figure out what to do with him. By the 7th day it is clear that Aens patience to the cell is growing quickly thin. After his stay in jail, Aen was offered a chance, and blackmailed, into joining the Maverick Hunters. From here on foreward Aen was locked out of his EMG-systems and his Combustions via the Devi-Driver Personality While his physical appearance gives off a slightly opposing and mean look Aen's basically all-bark and no bite with a generally kind albeit awkward and hot-blooded demeanor. While still a stupid and oddball delinquent on top of being a bit of a cocky jerk Aen means well within his own warped reasoning. Despite coming across as a cowardly and flaky moron at times, when his switch gets flipped and his coolant starts to run hot, He'll show his mettle and determination in spades. It should also be mentioned that Aen is rather... gullible and simplistic in his thinking, he works off impulses more than logical planning most of the time. His flakiness has reared its ugly head recently with Aen going on a 6-month "Hiatus" from UMA following the embarrassment towards Vixen and Anurla and the fear mixed with resentment towards UMA's returned leader, Sigma. Another trait becoming evident is Aens inability or lack of adjustment to female-interaction; frequently stammering or becoming embarrassed and nervous towards positive reactions around him from women he finds attractive in one manner or another. If what he has remarked about his Maverick-incident holds truth, it can be implied Aen detests prostitution-like relationships and-or others displaying absolute abusive wife-beating control over others to benefit their own gains. Recently Aen has shown a mild heroic-side stating outright that he refuses to give his support t people such as tyrants and bullies. Hinting that possibly during his 6-months+ month hiatus that started to sway his belief in the Maverick-cause. Abilities High Strength + Fight Training: Aen is a high strength and low-speed combatant; Clocking out around 4-tons at base-strength. While lacking overal leg speed and being cumbersome Aens reflex and "Snap" is decently fast and reactive. Aens strength is at a point where he can stop a ride armor attempting to trample him and lift or flip it back with relative ease. Due to Aens "Upbringing" he has picked up a magnitude of street-fighting techniques and primarily focuses on brutish single hard strikes when he fights. Saying this, Aen is not incapable of preforming rapid close-range punches or follow-up attacks in combo. Combustion: Aen is a fire-type reploid; specifically of the combustive augmentation type. Using the vents on various parts of his body he utilizes self-induced explosions to give himself abrupt short dashes(Mostly used in tackles or abrupt snap-dodging). Being a Fire-type, Aen has a crippling fear of deep water(And large water bodies in general) Limited to 4 Combustions-per-post, the 4th causing 5% self-inflicted damage and forcing Aen into Overheat-Status. CURRENTLY LOCKED UNLESS IN PINK OR RED MODE Overheat- Overheat prevents Aen from combusting again for 3-turns. While in Overheat Aens body heats up and stays at a constant searing hot temperature feeling close to that of magma. All attacks are of the Fire-type and he takes an additional 25% damage(rounded to the lowest 5%) from weakened armor. Energy Amplification-Generation Generator: ''' On Aens upper torso a series of 3-ringed grooves can be found on his forears where gauntlets would normally be. These "Amplifiers", as Aen refers to them as, allow for the spontaneous generation of solid crystaline pure-energy projectiles and structures in his hands. They also appear to amp his striking power in both his fists and legs as well as give him an improved short list of attacks(A ranged beam attack and a melee-range burst) using his Combustion as fuel for generating them along with the pure-energy crystals. Oddly enough when Aen activates these amplifiers not only do the markings on his forearms glow a magenta hue(Like the rest of his "tattoos" for that matter) but his hair, fur collar and eyes also seems to take on the same pink-ish magenta hue. '''DIRECTLY OVERWRITTEN AND ADJUSTED BY THE DEVI-DRIVER AND ITS FUNCTIONS. Rage: As Aen takes damage his Rage-Gauge builds. For every 10%(2 marks) Aen gains a single-ton of strength; Capping out at 14-tons with full-rage. He can self-build up to 25%-rage without needing to take damage. At the 75% marker Aen gains Focus-status while at 90% he gains Wrath-status Focus- Focus-status is when Aen shuts out all outside fear and provocations and focuses on the target that brought him to the state. If a target is incapacitated by him or other means he'll swap to the next source of damage. While in focus Aen ignores his phobia and all fears or determent of his goal. Aens combat-ability also seems to improve drastically with more focus on countering and parrying. Wrath- Wrath-status is Aen's peak of rage. Going wild and uncontrollable he lashes out with full force on targets and shrugs off damage(up to 25% reduction) to pursue an assault on a target. Once in a Wrath Aen's apparent inbred-combat nature shines through and his speed bolsters while also seemingly displaying a bounty of renewed stamina. The clearest tell of this status is Aens eyes losing their blue-color and pupils and shifting to a ghostly white. Weapons Ignition Gauntlets- A set of red-plated gauntlets with dulled claw-like tips. Irrepairably damaged by Hitomis gunchucks during the streetfight in Shattered. Ignition Greaves- A set of black with red-grooves plates(Much like the rest of his armor) on Aens shins and ankles. Damaged and left behind at the scene of the streetfight with Hitomi in Shattered. Devi-Driver Weapon Unlocks: '''Devi can, utilizing the reformatted EMG-system, unlock data on how to handle specific weapons or functions already present in Aens databanks. Aquiring weapons or comparable is still a work in progress. -Pink Trickster:Trap-set- Assortment of traps such as flashbangs, nets, and tether cable crystals capable of pulling up to 4 tons. Crystals can be squeezed to shatter them and charge Aen with their raw energy, allowing for energy-ball lobs and if 3 Charges are teken and held, can be forced into touch-subjescts to grant them 15% HP back. This regeneration has a 6 post cooldown phase. -Red Brute: Energy Gauntlets- Aens favored weapon of choice. Grants full protection from self-damage while in Red-mode and doubles Rage-gains(Capping strength at 24-tons). While in Red Aen is unable to do Combustion dashes but is able to throw aroud fireballs by expending Combustion-charges, and can even expend 2 to create an AoE-burst fire-based heatwave-attack -Blue Slipstream: ???- A mode that greatly improves Aens dexterity and speed at the cost of halving his strength. While in this mode Combustions produce a high-powered dash but Combustions only regenerate of a rate of 2-per-post. Eyes are also granted the ability to scan and analyze for weakpoints on targets -Yellow -??? -Green -??? -Purple- ??? Armors '''Naked: '''Aen appears to lack the conventional 1-st layer plating most reploids have, his "Naked" form being a simple doll-like mannequin of an athletic build. and steel-silver a porcelain-white "Skin". The markings found on Aens torso seem to be large groove-like recessions similar to "Energy veins" found in other reploids. The style by which these appear can only be only really be compared to that of Kaminas from Gurren Lagann. His gauntlets and Jacket cover up these markings under normal circumstances and he's relatively sensitive about letting others see them. '''Standard: Aens basic Red-Black outfit consisting of: A short-tailed open-front "Pilots Coat" with a fur trim making up his torso-armor, lower pants-like leggings starting at a lowrise-cut with a belt seemingly holding the pants up or connected to the torso segment near the pelvic region. Aens foot-segments and wrists appear to have bracelet-esc bits resembling cuffs. Devi is now a belt buckle seemingly holding the "Pants" up. Standard-Unless otherwise stated, Aen will be in Standard-armor at all times. The "Armor" showcases Aens minimal outlook on self-protection and is possibly the byproduct of him being incomplete still and having never been given/received armor beyond the test-casings resembling sleeker doll-like proportions. Seemingly like if you took a mannequin and started strapping light armor-casings onto it. Aens standard outfit provides relatively little protection but high maneuverability for Aens daredevil-laden buffoonery. Anarchy Devil: Similar to Aens previous Standard-armor with the exception of a slide-in-lock-in faceguard from in the design of a demon-esc gaping maw with a pop-up visorshades over his eyes. This is what Aen typically wears when he engages a Color-mode and puts on a show for the children at the orphanages. When a Color-mode is changed, lenses, mawline, and fur trim on Aen all change to match the new color aswell as his eye and markings. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks